Elizabeth Fisher
Elizabeth Fisher (formerly known as Evelyn Bass) was a recurring character on the television adaption of Gossip Girl. Elizabeth is the biological mother of Chuck Bass, and was presumed to be deceased until the third season. She is portrayed by Laura Harring. Elizabeth appears in five episodes. Television Series Season One In Pilot, Chuck talks of Elizabeth as if she's still alive but it's later mentioned that she is dead. Season Two In The Serena Also Rises, Chuck reveals to Dan that Elizabeth died while giving birth to him, and Bart never loved him because he killed his mother. After discovering Dan was writing a story about him, Chuck lies and says she died in a plane crash in the Andes when he was six. After reading the story, Bart tells Chuck that he never blamed him for her death and that he has trouble being close to him because every time he looks at him, he sees her. He also admits that he misses her terribly. It's also shown that Chuck has a picture of her in his room. In The Magnificent Archibalds, while helping Eric snoop in Bart's safe, Chuck tells him that the combination is Elizabeth's birthday, 8-7-69, or August 7, 1969. Season Three On the one year anniversary of Bart's death in The Debarted, Chuck goes to visit his grave. Once there, he sees a woman bringing yellow roses to the grave, coincidentally Elizabeth's favorite flowers. Upon seeing him, she says his name and takes off into the night. After further investigation, Chuck finds a locket she left engraved with the letter E and a picture of Bart inside. In The Hurt Locket, Chuck searches for more information and finds it belongs to a woman named Elizabeth Fisher. Chuck goes to her hotel and leaves a message, then proceeds to wait around for her outside. After awhile, Chuck asks if she has returned yet and is told she did return and once she got his message, she immediately checked out. Chuck goes to the state dinner for the French ambassador and meets up with Blair. He tells her he thinks Elizabeth is his mother. Blair goes with him to find her. When they find her, she tells them that she was one of Bart's lovers, that she knew he had a son but knew nothing of his mother. Chuck believes her and him and Blair prepare to leave. Blair, being a smart manipulative woman, sees through Elizabeth and her lies. She tells Elizabeth that Chuck has spent his whole life believing that he killed his own mother and that if she knows anything that could ease even a second of that painful guilt, she should share. After thinking it over, Elizabeth decides to call Chuck to talk to him but he does not answer the phone. In The Lady Vanished, Chuck pays off an employee at Elizabeth's hotel to get a key into her hotel room. He searches the room, eventually finding a picture of Elizabeth and him wrapped in a napkin. Blair goes through Chuck's phone and listens to a message Elizabeth left him, saying she is still staying at the Algonquin Hotel and leaving today but she has things she needs to tell him. Chuck returns and says her name used to be Evelyn, and she is his mother. Blair and Chuck fill in Nate and Serena on who she is. Chuck says he has no interest in hearing her out, and Serena tells him he has no idea what happened 20 years ago and he needs to hear her out. Blair tells Serena that Chuck was so hurt when Elizabeth originally sent him away that if he doesn't want to hear her story, he shouldn't have to. Chuck admits that even if Elizabeth is his mother, she never acted like his mother and the past should stay the past. Blair says that they should go to Bart's grave, leave the locket, and never look back. Nate and Serena invite Chuck and Blair to go to lunch, with a secret plan to have Elizabeth meet them there and corner Chuck into hearing her out. Chuck writes Elizabeth a check, and says he really has no interest in her or her story and only wants to know she will leave and never come back. Serena goes to see Elizabeth and tells her that no matter what Chuck says, there is no child who doesn't want to know their parent. Elizabeth explains that she was 19 when she got pregnant, and not ready to be a mother. She and Bart decided to give Chuck up for adoption. But when Chuck was born, Bart instantly loved him and couldn't give him up and asked Elizabeth to marry him. She didn't love Bart and told him so, and told him to tell Chuck that she was dead. Bart sent her money every year to keep her away but she says he didn't have to, that she would have stayed away for free. Chuck tells Blair that writing the check was a test, and the second he handed it to her he didn't want her to take it. A staff member at the Empire calls Chuck in his suite and tells Chuck that Elizabeth is waiting downstairs and wants to come up. She explains the whole story to Chuck and Blair and returns the check, saying she wants to be in his life, and Chuck remarks that he always thought his father was the heartless one. Elizabeth reveals that it doesn't matter how long it takes, she will stay in New York because she wants to know Chuck and goes to leave. Chuck stops her before she leaves, and says all the money she has should at least buy them a drink. Chuck and Elizabeth go down to the bar and they talk. In The Sixteen Year Old Virgin, Blair calls Elizabeth and invites her to go shopping with her and Chuck. Chuck comes back to the room, and tells Blair that several employees at the Palace are suing him for sexual harassment. Chuck explains that a court case would be a PR nightmare and they will have to settle, because then the press wouldn't find out and ruin that night's Historical Society's honoring of Bart. Later that morning, Chuck, Blair, and Elizabeth are out with Elizabeth and he asks her to come to the honoring of Bart and Elizabeth replies she would love to come. The press shows up and starts demanding answers from Chuck about the court case. Jack calls Chuck and Chuck figures out he was probably behind the sudden case. At the Empire Bar, Jack shows up and announces that he's come to protect Chuck, seeing as his mother mysteriously reappeared. He says he saw Elizabeth's dead body at the funeral home, and tells Chuck to bring her to the party later, seeing as they never got along and maybe now they would hit it off. Elizabeth arrives at the Empire with a new purple tie for Chuck, and Chuck says he only wears purple because his father loved it so much. Chuck mentions Jack is back in town and Elizabeth suddenly decides that since her and Jack never got along, she no longer wants to come. Chuck asks her to have a drink with him. Blair comes to the Empire ready for the party, and catches Chuck bagging Elizabeth's glass for a DNA sample. Chuck says Jack has a point about Elizabeth; that she showed out of nowhere, doesn't know things about Bart, and when Jack, the only one who actually met Elizabeth, says he's coming to the party, she bails. Elizabeth overhears, as she came to tell Chuck she changed her mind and wants to come. She says she thought he was starting to open his heart to her like she has to him, and that she should have known he would have never let her in. Chuck is still insistent on the DNA test, and Blair is disappointed in him. Chuck meets with his lawyer, who informs him that things have taken a turn. He tells Chuck that the a big time family council is organizing a boycott. Chuck says that could entice his clientele, and his lawyer says that he doesn't think the hotel is stable enough to wait and see and that for PR, Chuck needs to sign the hotel over to someone else. After Chuck explains to Blair, he gets the DNA results and tells Blair he has another option of who to sign the hotel to. Chuck goes to Elizabeth's hotel room, and apologizes and asks her to take over operation of the hotel. Elizabeth is hesitant at first, saying other people could do a better job. Chuck replies that he doesn't trust other people, other people aren't his mother, and signs the hotel over to her. After he leaves, Jack shows up at Elizabeth's hotel room with Chuck's lawyer and it is revealed the three of them were working together to get the Empire. Security shows up in Chuck's suite and inform Chuck he needs to vacate the premises immediately in The Empire Strikes Jack. Chuck is confused, and says that even though he is no longer in charge, he is not leaving the hotel, but security tells him that the orders come directly from Elizabeth. She shows up at the Empire to explain and is about to when Jack shows up. He tells Chuck that he has been played from the very beginning and he needs to leave. Chuck is convinced that Jack is blackmailing Elizabeth, and she isn't doing it by choice. Chuck has a loyal employee from the Empire bring Elizabeth to meet with him. She explains to Chuck that she is in love with Jack, and Chuck insists that Jack is incapable of love and is using her. Elizabeth says that Jack is really a kind person and when she started the game, she told herself that Chuck was just a stranger, and that she and Jack need each other. Chuck replies that if she honestly believes that, she deserves whatever comes next. Nate and Serena attempt to set Jack up with hookers to show Elizabeth he really doesn't care about her; however, Jack figures out what they are planning and doesn't fall for it. Elizabeth calls Chuck to come see her, and tells him she signed the hotel over to Jack. She says that seeing Chuck made her realize the terrible thing she did and told Jack to choose between her and the hotel, and Jack unsurprisingly chose the hotel. Chuck asks her to stay for him because he can't handle losing his mother again. Elizabeth says she is not his mother and that she knows nothing of his real mother. Chuck agrees, saying that his real mother could have never done to him what she did. Jack calls Elizabeth from the penthouse of the Empire, and Jack is his normal inappropriate self to her. Elizabeth asks how she ever loved him, and Jack replies that's a fair question. Jack asks what she has left, seeing as she destroyed her relationship with her son. Elizabeth says she wants nothing further from Jack, and that she told Chuck she wasn't his mother. She says she's starting over and try to be the person she forgot. Before leaving, she looks at the locket with both photos. Season Five After Blair and Chuck's car accident (Riding in Town Cars With Boys), Lily tells Chuck that when he needed blood from a family member, Jack provided it for him. After looking into it in Con-Heir, Chuck realizes that since Jack has Hepatitis C, he would not have been able to donate blood for anyone. He asks if Jack lied because he was covering for the one person who could have given it to him: Elizabeth. Jack says that she didn't want him to know and Chuck replies that he wants to thank her. Jack informs him that she is unreachable and as long as he's alive, it doesn't matter who gave it to him. In It-Girl Happened One Night, Chuck asks his PI Andrew Tyler try to locate Elizabeth. He finds out she's been living in Vienna for the past six months. Chuck realizes that since it took Andrew a long time to track her down, she must not want to be found. Later, Andrew makes contact and Elizabeth swears she didn't give him blood. She was at a monastery in Tibet at the time and all the facts checked out. After Diana Payne falsely confesses to being Chuck's biological mother, she makes up a story to make him believe her. She says she met Bart when he was with Elizabeth, and was instantly attracted to him due to his charm and wealth. They had an affair that ended when she got pregnant. Diana says she was mixed up with the wrong people and not stable enough to raise a child. Elizabeth couldn't get pregnant and it seemed like the perfect solution. When Chuck was born, Diana left town alone and unashamed. A few years later when she heard Elizabeth had died, she came back. Elizabeth couldn't raise someone else's child as her own, which is why she told Bart to tell Chuck she was dead, and Diana wanted to see Chuck but Bart didn't think it was a good idea. However in Despicable B, Nate realizes that Jack could have been paying Diana to tell Chuck whatever he wanted. He desperately tries to get Elizabeth to send any proof that she's Chuck's real mother. She eventually emails him a picture of herself very pregnant right before Chuck was born, with the subject line being that she was tired of all the lies. The real reason she stayed away is unknown. Memorable Quotes "I don't know what my uncle has promised you but I'll double it if you give me my hotel back." -Chuck "Oh, Chuck. This was never about money." -Elizabeth "Then ''what ''does Jack have on you? It must be something big for you to do all this." -Chuck "I love him. I know it's very difficult for you to understand, but-" -Elizabeth "Jack is incapable of love! He is USING you! He is stealing my hotel and then he will leave you." -Chuck "I know he's not perfect. But he understands me. He doesn't judge me. Underneath it all, he's a kind, loving person." -Elizabeth "What kind of "loving person" would convince you to do this to me?" -Chuck "When we started the game, I told myself that you were just a stranger. But I didn't know how much I'd come to care for you." -Elizabeth "So help me. Give me back my hotel." -Chuck "I can't. I'm sorry." -Elizabeth "You're sorry? That's it?" -Chuck "I ''need ''Jack. And I believe he needs me too, h-he loves me." -Elizabeth - "Did you change your mind?" -Elizabeth "I was hoping you changed yours. Perhaps you need to see the view from up here. People really do look like ants." -Jack "How did I ever love you?" -Elizabeth "Fair question. But if love won't tempt you, how about money?" -Jack "I'm leaving. And I don't want anything." -Elizabeth "Where are you gonna go? You ''destroyed ''your relationship with your son. Who else do you have besides me?" -Jack "I told Chuck I wasn't his mother. And that he deserves someone much better than me." -Elizabeth "I'll warn you. You're taking off just when it's about to get fun." -Jack "I'm starting over. I'm gonna try to be the person I forgot." -The Empire Strikes Jack (3x16) _______________________________ Trivia * It's revealed that she used to take Paxil, a medicine used to treat depression, obsessive-compulsive disorder and anxiety. * Her birthday is August 7, 1969. * Her favorite flowers are yellow roses. * She had Chuck when she was nineteen. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5